


【横雏】一夏の恋（下）

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【横雏】一夏の恋（下）

＊美食旅游博主横x商人雏

＊狗血预警。ooc属于我，美好属于他们

＊因为语音输入法可能会有的地得和标点问题

＊想要单发这一章，下一次发就是结尾了。英语部分 @橙色四弦低音乐器 把关

 

<6>

横山对着镜子再三检查自己精心打扮过的仪表，他把那条系得紧紧的领带摘掉，松开衬衫的两个扣子，露出了精致的锁骨。一身灰色暗格的休闲西服和一双棕色皮鞋，这是他刚从本地最大的商场买的。作为一个美食和旅游博主，横山裕穿西装的次数很少，但今晚他想要穿给村上信五看。他对着手腕和耳后喷了一下古龙水，理了理喷过定型摩丝的头发。要知道这玩意儿他之前觉得是女人才用的东西。但是为了确保这一夜成为最完美的一夜，发型和服饰也必须完美。

 

完美的一夜。在今夜他要向村上信五表白。他都计划好了，完美的要素是美酒、美景、美人。加上肢体的触碰，眼神的火花，在暧昧的气氛中互诉衷肠，然后那些美妙的事情就会顺理成章地发生。

 

那天之后横山裕没有直接去村上的房间找他，而是隔了一天之后才打了一个内线电话，邀请村上参加这周五晚上酒吧的舞会。不是横山裕不着急或者想晾着他，而是因为吹了一晚上凉风感冒了。他不希望把感冒传染给他，也不想让他担心。而且谁都不想在表白时候，对着表白对象流鼻涕吧，对于有点完美主义的横山裕来说更是不能忍受。

 

见不到村上的第一天，横山就有点后悔了。为什么不趁着自己生病的时候，多依赖些村上呢？让村上来照顾自己，对他撒娇，让他满足他的一切愿望。但是，醒醒，你是一个成熟的男人，hina可不喜欢幼稚的男人。横山对自己说。

 

所以他忍住了，为了完美的一夜好好养病，买了新衣服，做了新造型。而舞会这一天终于到了，有几天没有见村上的横山裕像是个小男孩儿一般开始焦灼。在见不到对方的日子里，思念变得更加浓稠绵长，爱情也是。他希望村上也像他一般这样思念着他。

 

hina，想早点见到你。

他知道留给他和村上的时间不多了。

 

舞会在一个开放式的酒吧里举行，是当地人爱去的清吧，人们更愿意在那里喝酒畅聊。横山到的时候酒吧里人已经很多了，男孩们穿的都是休闲衣服，女孩们穿的都是短裤热衫。而且人们聊天都是用英语。穿着西装不会说英语的横山裕在这里显得格格不入，他因为尴尬而有点脸红，但他现在只想快点找到村上信五。

 

用蹩脚的英语不知说了多少遍excuse me，横山裕挤到了吧台前。他看到穿着蓝色暗格的休闲西装的村上信五端着一杯酒在和一个高大的金发碧眼的白人说话。那个白人很高很壮，几乎要完全挡住村上。横山裕对着酒保比划了一下，要了一杯加冰的波本。他端着那杯波本向村上的方向挤过去。村上这么受外国佬的欢迎吗？横山裕有点嫉妒。那人离村上很近，而且摸了摸他的手臂。村上不动声色地后退，双手抱胸离他远了一点。但是那个人竟然得寸进尺，捏了一下村上的腰。横山裕心中警铃大作，燃起了怒火。他一口气吞掉了那杯酒。

 

他的男孩这么受欢迎，

但他是我的！

 

"Nonono, stop!"横山一把揽过村上，插在村上和那人之间。他看见了村上惊讶的表情，这让他很受用。

"Hey! Don't you see that I am chatting up with this guy? Fxxk off."横山裕从他阴沉的面色判断，这一定说的不是什么好话。

"Nonono, he is my!"他搂紧了村上，对着那个白人宣告他的所有权。

"What?"

他一词一顿地重复了一遍:"HE IS MY!!"

"Oh, you mean he is your boyfriend? I don't care. He is so hot, right? Maybe we can…"横山裕不等着他说完，搂着村上快速地离开了酒吧。

"Nonono, I can't say English. Byebye."

 

他们来到了海边的沙滩上。

“你刚才在和那个白人聊什么？他都捏你腰了，为什么不离开？”横山裕有点生气的问道。

 

“啊，yoko都看见了。他缠上我的 ，你知道我也不太会英语。我说我不会英语他还一个劲猜我是来自哪国的。他虽然捏了我一把，我也狠狠地踢了他一下。打算踢完就走的，没想到你来了。”

 

“不许和别人聊天。”横山裕往前一步，双手握住村上的肩头，紧紧地盯着他。他们离的很近，村上只能抬头看着他。

 

“嗯。”村上微笑的眨了眨眼睛。

 

“也不许看别人。”横山裕像个小孩一样得寸进尺。

 

“嗯。为什么呢？”

 

“yoko今天好像变了一个人。你说he is my了对吗?你愿意来见我，是我想的那样吗？”村上的声音沙哑又甜蜜。

 

“哪样呢？”横山的手顺着村上脖子的曲线，到了他小巧的耳朵。横山眼睛如墨色般黑暗。声音变低了，循循诱导村上说出他们都心知肚明的答案。

 

“只有我说，yoko太狡猾了。我想听yoko说。”村上三心二意地抱怨着，微微沙哑的声音有一种诱惑的气息。漂亮的眼睛里有整个宇宙。横山双手触摸到了他的脸颊。

 

“闭上眼睛。”

“闭上眼睛我就告诉你。”

 

横山吻住了他。

 

漆黑的夜空，闪烁的星星，潮湿的海风，翻滚的海浪，细腻的沙滩，偶尔传来一两声海鸥的鸣叫。在这样一个浪漫的夜晚，一切都变得不重要了。好像一切都消失了，只剩他面前的这个人，他温热的鼻息，柔软的嘴唇，柔韧的舌头，尖利的牙齿，唇齿间甜美的酒精，一个漫长又温柔的吻。这个吻仿佛把他们俩的心脏冥冥之中连接在一起，心跳迅速变快但趋于一致，咚咚、咚咚地共鸣着。

 

再睁开眼仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长。害羞已经没有意义。横山用他的额头抵住村上的，鼻尖对着鼻尖，亲昵又温柔地说。

 

“hina，我喜欢你。从见你的第一面就喜欢上了。”

“和我交往吧。”

 

村上抿住了嘴，又笑得露出了虎牙。横山觉得他的虎牙也很惹人怜爱。又低头吻住了他，二人交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。这次他尝到了一点咸咸的东西。

 

“别哭啊。”在月光下横山看到了村上的泪痕。他把那泪痕抹去，对他伸手。

 

“村上先生，愿意和我跳一只舞吗？”

 

“好啊。不过我只会跳男步，yoko会女步吗?”

 

“交给我吧。”

 

村上紧紧握住了横山的手。

 

tbc

<7>

正如横山裕所预料的，那是一个完美的夜晚，那些美妙的事情顺理成章地发生了。他现在坐在飞机头等舱的位置，默默地回味着昨晚那些美妙的事情。他们接了吻，跳了舞，回到酒店喝了酒，然后滚了床单。村上的身体是那么诱人又美味，他忍不住多要了一次。

 

他没告诉村上的是，他今天就回国了。

 

昨晚他把村上折腾得很累，自己却像个毛头孩子一样兴奋得睡不着觉。手机响起了消息的提示音，横山打开一看，是他的编辑丸山隆平发来的。

又是催稿，他想。

 

但是消息的末尾有一句话让他心跳漏了一拍。

“裕亲明天就要回国了，今晚早点休息，晚安~”

 

明天？！横山裕翻出了他的护照，又查了查他订的酒店和机票的时间。真的是明天，他把时间记错了，该死。

他的计划很完美，夜晚也很完美，不完美的是时间。他把回国的时间记错了，不是下周六，而是这周六。他后续计划一周清晨的耳鬓厮磨，上午的钓鱼，下午的潜水，夜晚的共进晚餐和滚床单，全部都泡汤了。

 

看了看时间，他也差不多该准备去机场了。横山裕赶紧提上裤子，穿好衣服，轻轻地收拾行李箱，一边在心中默默地骂自己。

有哪对刚交往的情侣昨晚表了白滚了床单，第二天丢下对方就走了？这不变成了一夜情吗？

 

你到底在做什么呀！他能想象到村上生气的样子。

他又要惹hina生气了，而这全是他的错。他想。

 

已经来不及详细解释，他在一张便签上留下他的姓名，电话和他的真心话。希望便签能挽回村上，让村上醒来后能主动联系他。

横山裕提着行李箱，凝视着村上的睡颜，他翘长的眼睫毛，高挺的鼻子，平稳的呼吸，他心里酝酿了数不尽的柔情蜜意。

“再见，hina。”

他低下头吻了吻他的睡美人。

 

 

“裕亲，好浪漫啊！”听完整个故事的丸山笑嘻嘻地对横山说，“难怪你写的游记有一股恋爱的气息。”

“是啊，yokocho的故事可以当做我的素材吗?”和横山同一个出版社的少女漫画家安田章大睁大眼睛问道。

“为什么呀？才不要呢！”横山一边吐槽，一边各拍了他们两个人的头一下。

“但是现在村上桑都没有联系裕亲呢，已经一个月了。”丸山说的这点也正是横山所担心的。

“但是村上桑肯定很忙吧，可能是没时间联系吧。yokocho不要担心~”安田温柔地安慰他。

“希望是吧。”横山含糊过去了。

总编辑长也插进了三人的谈话，对横山说：

“有个广告商对你的专栏有兴趣，想要合作推广，他现在在会议室，你过去和他聊一聊?”

“当然可以。”横山裕点头。一听是工作的事，三人也不再开小差。丸山和安田回到了各自的位置上。

 

横山裕推开会议室的门，坐在办公椅上背对他的人转了过来。他手上捏的是横山那天留下的便签，穿着非常正式的黑色西装，领带上挂着纯金的领带夹，散发着精明干练的气息。这让横山觉得工作时的他也非常迷人。他起身，面带微笑，眼神坚定又充满自信，向他伸手。

 

“村上信五，请多指教。”

横山握住他的手，一把拽进他怀里，深深地吸了一口他脖子的气息。

“请多指教。”

村上信五也紧紧地抱住他。

 

便签静静地飘落在地上。

 

“我爱你，hina。

“我不希望我们的交往只是这个夏天的一场幻觉。

“回国后也请多指教。

“我的爱人。”

 

end


End file.
